My Azure Heroine
by th4thGenOfKuroNeko
Summary: the world is a prison without you, patrengkee helps me with this fic, Demuore.


_**My azure heroine**_

_Pleasure, safety, Warmth, and You_

_are everything that matter for me_

I remember when I stood there, just like the times we meet early in summer. I would stare at a line between the sea and sky—closing my eyes, remembering what I'm doing right now. I felt so useless. But this ocean called me to come, what can I do…? My stupidity is eternal.

I turned my head into a blue silhouette that passed me; it's a butterfly, an amazing blue butterfly. I saw it fly to another blue butterfly, and then their azure tones collided into splashing drops of water.

"So pretty huh...?" a small, sweet voice ran in my ears. I turned my head to that person, and that's the first time I saw you. Your eyes were locked to where the butterflies have gone.

"Yes, they're pretty..." I said to you. I couldn't take my eyes off from you; this was the first time I saw such a beautiful pair of emerald eyes like yours. And yet, it's filled with live.

You brushed your curly brunette hair with your hand. "That's called The Azure butterfly." you said calmly, and then you looked at me right into the eyes. "I think it's just a legend but… in this world, we don't know what's real or not..."

I smiled back at you. "I know the legend..." I said. "The azure would bring your love to your death..." I added with a smile—a smile just for you, and you giggled at me, saying,

"So you think we were destined together by the Azure huh...?" I was surprised with your high sense, and biting my own lip, I said,

"Thanks to you I know why I'm here for" I said as I tried to look you eyes to eyes as you titled your head to side. "Maybe this is heaven ahaha…" I said, and you look surprised. When you tried to walk backwards, you tripped on the sand and I ran to catch you.

We fell at the sea edge.

"Are you okay...?" I asked you.

"Err... not really..." you answered but you didn't look at me. Your face was all red, and when I realized why, I blushed too.

You land on top of my body; our legs were tangled with each other. I can't stop staring at your wet cloth really tight in your body; I run my fingers to your wet brunette hair.

"I've been thinking about what you said before…" You said with your low voice, "It maybe true." You closed your eyes, and I kissed you on your lips, you returned it with a kiss.

"I'm Olette," you said as our lips parted.

"Well then… hi Olette, I'm Demyx..." I replied.

You smiled, brushing my wet blonde hair as I pulled you into another wet kiss.

"Nice to meet you, please stay longer with me tonight..."

--

When I looking at you lying on top of my bare chest: It was like a gift I never expected, and also I found myself in relieve. Touched you flesh to flesh it's unstoppable utopia dream.

I ran my tongue down form your lips to the dawn; staring at your deep green eyes.

I felt the heaven of pleasure running through your body. We tangled our bare legs, and I let you sink your teeth into my neck when I tried to pass your wall with my ungraceful desire.

I came back to your pink rose lips. I shared my own breath to you as you gasped. I smelled your skin, forcing myself to make sure this time to be real. You brushed my bangs and pressed your lips to my forehead. You made my blood running fast through my veins, you played with tons of motions with me. I never expected to be this happy in my whole life as a nobody because I'm not suppose to feel happy, caused by the heartless me.

I knew you scared but I didn't care; I pushed you to your hilt with my cock that already hard just with glancing at your nude petite body, you screaming my name from the pain to pleasure. I loved hearing you calling me, moaning with your high tone voice, your voice was taking half of my awareness and it's all only for me to hear right...?

I kept apologizing, I whispered it to your ear; I swept all your tears with my tongue. You brushed my hair with your finger, kissed my neck and placed your mouth to mine, tongue tangled like it should be, while I stayed inside of you. Then you said,

"It's okay..."

--

It comes to an end. I saw you still smile in your sleep. I knew it's not just a fake: you asleep and calling my name with your sweet voice. Your arms seemed like you they didn't want me to go. But can I always be here and always right beside you, you made me bad?

I run my hand to your bare breasts, that moving up and down as you breathe softly. You open your eyes then you smiled, "Please be my Azure to death..." you said. And I pulled you closer; and it felt like our skin was melting into one. "Wow... hard request... but I'll take it..." and I pulled you into another sweet dream.

"As long as you promise to be my azure heroine ..." I said while kissing her ear. She let out the giggled that keeps haunting me down even when I sleep.

You calmed me down with your warm, you caught my heart even I knew I don't even have one.

But, oh well… I can just pretend to have a heart. Because if I don't play pretending with you, you will walk off from me and this world is a prison without you.

--

**1st Mature fic 4 tz crack...**

**make more and better hot fic 4 me about this two...**


End file.
